


Perfect The Way You Are (Tempura x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: Your confidence in your body is troublesome, but Tempura is there to make you see the light.





	Perfect The Way You Are (Tempura x Reader)

It was the perfect summer day and you and your Food Souls had been hard at work. It was quite the busy week and it was starting to wear all of you down.   
You wanted to show appreciation for your Food Souls, in a way that they could relax and enjoy themselves.

"A hot spring trip?! Seriously!?"

Hawthorne Ball seemed delighted at the idea, as did your other Food Souls.

"Hot springs... means women in close to nothing...."

Miso Soup was mumbling to himself, suddenly he felt a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow! H-hey!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Don't cause our Master any trouble."

Sanma sighed, petting the kitten perched upon his shoulder.

"I'm not one for hot springs, personally. However, I'll enjoy the peace. Thank you, Master."

"You don't like them? But Sanma, it's good for the muscles!"

Tempura had burst from the kitchen with a straw hanging from his mouth. Sanma closed his eyes.

"I've no desire to sit in extremely hot water."

Tempura let out a hearty laugh, patting Sanma's head.

"You're so dainty, like a woman!"

Sanma scowled, slapping away Tempura's hand. Tempura's personality really was too much sometimes. You couldn't help but giggle at the display happening before you.

"Hey, hey! Master, you'll go in, right?"

Tempura was now face to face with you. Did he have to be so close?

"Uhm...well, sure. I mean, this is for relaxation...and my back has been killing me lately..."

"That's the spirit, so hey when are we leaving?! I'm so pumped about this, hey, let's go now!"

You started pinching your nose, slight irritation was rising. Tempura meant well, he was just so flamboyant and loud. In any case, you and your Food Souls had left for the hot spring.   
Everyone was enjoying themselves. Steak and Red Wine was in a fierce ping pong competition that could be heard throughout the halls.

"You bastard! You're cheating!"

"You moron, you can't cheat at ping pong!"

A sudden crash was heard, you got up from your spot to see that Steak let his anger get the better of him. He trashed the ping pong table. Red Wine shook his head.

"Such barbaric behavior. You can't even behave yourself on a trip."

"Jeez, guys...can you try not to destroy this place?"

You pleaded with your souls who were quick to apologize. All of this activity made you crave the warmth of the hot spring even more. One thing though, you needed it to be empty.   
You made your way down the hall and took a peek. No one seemed to be there, thank goodness. You made quick work of your clothes, throwing them into a near basket. You stopped at a mirror, looking at yourself with a frown.

"..."

Your fingertips traced the scar along your belly, you grabbed at the small amount of chub and released a sigh. This was why you wanted to be alone. You hated showing your body off to anyone, you were ashamed of it. 

"Can't be helped, I guess. Let's not get depressed."

With a towel wrapped around your head, you made your way to the water. You stuck your toes in, gasping at the sudden heat. 

"Wow, hot...they weren't kidding."

Once you got your courage up, you slipped your body into the water. You rested yourself up against a rock and sighed. This really was so relaxing. You could lose yourself in this place.  
As you began to close your eyes, you heard footsteps. Crap! Someone was coming. You quickly sank your body into the water. Only your head could be seen.   
Through the steam, you saw a manly silohouette. Crap, you forgot the springs turned mixed at night!  Coming out of the steam, totally naked was Tempura. You about had a heart attack. In fact, you were pretty sure your nose was bleeding. Out of gut reaction you wiped your nose.   
Tempura took notice of you and smiled ever so brightly.

"Hello, Master! Are you enjoying the water? Uh...hey, how come you look all red? Is the water too hot? Silly woman!"

You groaned, closing your eyes.

"You're naked..."

Tempura blinked, looking over his toned body. Drops of water were dripping down his muscular body, his body was absolutely perfect. 

"Is...there something wrong with my body?"

No, of course not. But you couldn't handle seeing your Food Soul in the nude. It was embarrassing. Tempura shrugged it off and joined you in the water, letting his hair down. His long locks fell over his perfect body. You couldn't help but stare.  
Tempura caught you staring and smirked.

"Like what you see? I can't blame you. My body is pretty awesome, afterall. You can touch it if you want."

"Hng?! W-why would I?!"

Tempura giggled.

"I'm just saying...if you want to feel my muscles, you can. I don't mind. You are staring."

You blushed madly, turning your back to him. You couldn't believe how self absorbed he was. Suddenly you felt hands on your shoulders, Tempura was touching you...your naked body with his naked ..hands? You swore your soul left.

"You okay, Master? You're really tense. I remember you said that your back was bothering you...let me help you."

"Uhhh, no no no no, that's okay Tempura! You d-"

"Oy, just relax. Jeez, you really are jumpy. Does the sight of me in the nude excite you that much? I didn't know you felt that way about me."

You quickly spun around, glaring at him.

"Think what!? Tempura, honestly...it's not normal for a man and woman to be naked together...like...this. We ...aren't..."

"Romantically involved?"

You nodded shyly at him.  

"Do you...want to be?"

"Huh!?"

With a laugh, Tempura splashed you playfully.

"I'm kidding! You're so easy to tease! But really, let me massage your back. It's not good for your muscles to be so tense."

You shook your head furiously. You weren't comfortable with him seeing your body. Someone as perfect as him. He saw you frowning and tilted his head.

"Hey..you alright? What's with the frown?"

Your eyes wandered away from him, you had nothing to say.

"Master...is something bothering you? Tell me, I don't like that look on your face..."

"It's ...I...I just..my body..."

"What about it?"

"It's ugly."

Tempura rose a brow at you, not understanding what you meant.

"Ugly?I really doubt that. You've got nice curves, your breasts are a ni-"

"Okay! Jeez..stop...you don't know. You've not seen it...without clothes...you wouldn't understand. Not someone like you...who loves themselves..."

"Hey, stop that..."

You wrapped your arms around your body, hiding it from him. He reached out, touching your arm.

"Let me see..."

You shook your head.

"I can't...you'll hate it."

"I promise, I won't."

"Tempura, stop. I just...I'm..."

Your eyes began to water, feelings of self hate were brimming. Tempura put his hand to your cheek, using his thumb to wipe your tears.

"You really hate yourself don't you?"

You looked into his eyes, sniffling. It was true, you've hated the way you look for years. You remember being bullied in the past. Tempura frowned.

"I...don't know why your body makes you so sad, but...I wish it didn't. I also wish you'd trust me."

"Tempura..."

"Master, you're beautiful. Inside and out. You've nothing to worry about. Don't be so stupid and insecure. It's ugly."

You bit your lip. Sometimes he knew what to say, other times he was just terrible, but you got what he was trying to say.  
Shyly you stood up out of the water, you looked away from him as your nude body was exposed to him. You felt so on display. Tempura reached out, touching over your scar. You jumped a little.

"What happened...?"

"I had surgery... It's stuck with me forever, I hate it...."

Tempura shook his head.

"Scars tell a story. They're your story. They are a part of you. Never be ashamed of that."

"But...I mean..also...my belly..is..."

"Cute? That's all I see. Women look good with some meat on them. You aren't fat. Master, you really worry about the dumbest things. Who cares what someone thinks? If they can't see you past what you look like, what good are they? You're...beautiful."

Tempura reached out, twirling your hair around his finger as he used his free arm to pull you close. You felt your cheeks heating up as you looked into his perfect eyes. 

"Tempura....thank you...I...don't...know..what to say..."

You started to cry once more, but Tempura wasn't having any of that. He pulled you into a kiss. Your tears met his flesh as his forehead pressed against yours. He nipped at your lips, asking permission for enterance. You allowed this, being so caught up in your emotions. He slid his tongue into your mouth as his hands caressed your body. You slipped your arms around his neck, pulling him close. Your bodies now touching. 

"Master... let me take care of this perfect body...look at me."

You looked up at him, your face totally flushed. 

"Do you...find me romantically appealing?"

What the heck? Tempura wasn't acting his usual self. In fact, he hadn't been normal since coming here. Was the heat getting to him? Did you like him romantically? You couldn't deny, you found him nice to look at. He had the cutest smile and he was always cheerful.

"Um... you're very attractive?"

"Well, I know that. But ...what does your heart think of me? Mine's on fire right now."

"Are you sure it isn't just lust because you saw a naked woman?"

You sighed shaking your head. Tempura kisses your lips gently.

"I know what lust is...I'm not as much of an airhead as Miso thinks. I know what love is, unlike him. And...I can say without hesitation, I love you. I mean it , seriously. You're perfect in every way. Your laugh, your smile, your body, the cute things you do...how ditzy you can be. All these things...make me happy."

You had to admit, Tempura did hang around you a lot. In fact, he always claimed he was protecting you because you were weak. Never did you think it was because of this.

"I can be a dumbass sometimes and loud too...I know that. But right now, in this moment...it's you and me. I want to see you smile, I want to make you smile. So, Master...what is it? What do you think of me?"

"I...um...I..."

You weren't sure how to say it, you were more of an action type. So maybe he'd know if ...  
You pulled him into a kiss, this one was more intense than the last. Your hands wandered over his abs. He was taken aback by this, but at the same time he was into it. Moans escaped him as he bit your lip, his tongue dancing along yours. His hands trailed up your body, stopping at your breasts. As you two continued to have fun, another person came in to the hot spring.

"Ohhhh, so Tempura, you aren't so stupid after all. You crave a woman's touch too...but our Master? Ohoho, how taboo!"

You and Tempura looked up to see Miso giggling like crazy. A blush on both of you. You two were still embraced as Miso poked fun.

"Don't stop on my account. Please, continue."

The two of you felt like dying. You were so embarassed! You quickly released one another and cleared your throats. Boy, tomorrow morning there'd be a story to tell, Miso was never one to keep his mouth shut.

-End-


End file.
